The present invention relates to an optical pickup and an optical disc apparatus which reproduce information recorded on an optical disc.
As a background technique in the present technical field, there is, for example, JP-A-10-269587. In JP-A-10-269587, there is a description “it is small-sized and thin, it can prevent occurrence of unnecessary stray light easily, and it can conduct signal detection using the push-pull method and signal detection using the three-beams method simultaneously.
As another background technique, there is, for example, JP-A-2006-54006. In JP-A-2006-54006, there is a description “the signal-to-noise ratio of the reproduced signal is prevented from being remarkably lowered when removing offset from the tracking error signal obtained by using the push-pull method.